Hamstergeddon
Story Line While at skool one day, Ms. Bitters tells the class that they need a new pet hamster due to the orders of the skool’s board of directors. When the hamster arrives, all the children love the hamster because of how adorable it is, in which Zim decides to exploit that fact since the hamster could help make the humans too weak to resist him.plants an [[Irken] device on the hamster that will permit it to grow larger and be controlled by Zim, but when the hamster grows rampant and breaks free, Zim must attempt to stop the huge hamster from destroying his headquarters, all the while worrying about the growing military presence that may have no choice but to attack the hamster, which would ruin all of his efforts. Facts of Doom *At one point in the episode, the soundtrack switches to a heavy funk beat, in which a deep voice says “Ultra-Peepi”, which is a parody of the theme for the theme of the movie Shaft. *Also when the hamster cage is first seen the timer says 0:27 and just seconds later its 1:03 or so. *According to Jhonen Vasquez, there are around 70 deaths in this episode,as a woman is seen killed by a bus falling on her and Peepi steps on someone. *Peepi's original name was Mr. Boodles, according to the commentary on the DVD. *After Ms. Bitters opens the hamster security thing, you will see three kids standing there frightened. Look at the pale kid, he only has three fingers while all of the other kids have four. *In the scene where Ultra-Peepi is approaching Zim's base, Zim steps outside. The scene changes and shows Ultra-Peepi, though when it returns to Zim, he has his disguise on, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing it just seconds earlier. *Penny had black hair at the beginning of this episode. *When Zim first sees Ultra-Peepi approaching his house, he's wearing the wig from his human disguise. However, in every other scene in that sequence, he's not wearing any disguise at all!. *According to the commentary, the screenshots in which Ultra-Peepi charges after the giant hot dog are an allusion to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Rikki Simons, or "GIR", can be seen running from Peepi at one point. *When Zim has his fantasy of Peepi domination, he says, "Kneel before ZIM!!!" which is a homage to Zod from Superman fame. *When the general asks Dib how to get rid of Peepi, Dib says "I...Don't...Know", similar to the way GIR said in when he first met Zim in The Nightmare Begins. *When Ultra-Peepi is destroying the town, it is a reference to Godzilla. Quotes Dib: You, go away. (Zim is eating candy sticks and watching TV with GIR) Zim: Whaddya watching? GIR: Angry Monkey. Zim: That... HORRIBLE monkey?! Zim: Peepi, turn back now! Do not invoke the wrath of the Irken Elite! Zim: But stop sniveling, little worm-monkey! Peepi will live on, out there... in the stars. (behind Zim, Ultra-Peepi crashes into The City) Zim: I know not of sides, Earth stink. But just this once, I agree with you. The hamster must be stopped. Dib: No! — Oh wait. Yeah. Go on then. Zim: I'm sorry Peepi, I hate to be the bad guy, but you'll never learn. Zim begins battling Ultra-Peepi; Dib runs to Zim's house, and sees Zim in his Voot Cruiser battling Ultra-Peepi Dib: Never thought I'd see that. Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/hamstergeddon/episode/178262/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes